What's in the Box?
by Parmelde Lorntiere
Summary: Based on the photos of the scene we never got to see and people on tumblr. What is in the box Blaine gave to Kurt? Here's 24 things that might have been in it.


AN: I wrote this during the hiatus. Based on everyone's speculations from the photos back in December of the scene we never saw. The list of what everything was is at the bottom, just look for the corresponding numbers. I considered uploading each one separately but it seemed silly since they're all really short. All the ideas came from tumblr mostly, I have no idea who. I was just looking in the Klaine tag and kept seeing everything and then got the idea. So if there's something you see you thought of you can take full credit. Spoilers for Glee 3x09. Also reference to Little Numbers. Don't own Glee or Little Numbers.

* * *

"All right, so you walk down the hall and stop at your lockers. The beginning of the dialogue can start about halfway down the hall. Most of it is delivered in front of the lockers. We need you guys stationary. Blaine takes out the box and Kurt opens it. Chris we want a natural reaction, so keep in character, but keep it real ok?" Ryan asked.

Chris nodded. "Got it. Do I get to show my appreciation to Blaine?"

Ryan shook his head. "You're still at school so nothing more than a hug."

Chris wrinkled his nose in disappointment. Darren laughed. "Come on, you got to make out with me the whole time we were shooting _The First Time_. You can't want to kiss me again that badly."

Chris laughed. "Oh that's not it, I'm just waiting for all the fan riots. They're out for your blood Ryan."

Ryan just shrugged and called for places. "Places! What's in the box take 1!"

* * *

"Since when did Rachel become such a present whore?" Kurt scoffed as they walked down the hall. "When I told her to give Finn a small list of ideas I didn't mean for her to go all Grinch."

"I don't think Finn can even afford half of it, so I'm sure he'll either pick the cheapest thing or come up with something else," Blaine assured him.

"Something better than socks I hope," Kurt hinted.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't get you socks."

"Because you never wear any?" Brittany asked walking by. Santana grabbed her hand and kept pulling her down the hallway.

Blain and Kurt looked after them for a moment and then turned back to each other. "So what did you get me?" Kurt asked.

"Do you want your present now?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine reached in his bag and pulled out a small box

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside confused.

"Is it bad if I ask what it is?"

Blaine shook his head. "No," he hesitated and looked around and then motioned Kurt close. "It's a cock ring," he whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened and he snapped the box shut. "Blaine! You can't bring something like that to school!"

Blaine shrugged. "No one knows."

Kurt just sighed. "How does it work exactly?" he asked quietly.

Blaine grinned. "Come over tonight and you can find out," Blaine winked and walked off. (1)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and quickly closed the box again. "I thought I had bought enough the last time?"

Blaine nodded. "You did, for a little while. This is travel size though. You can put it in a small pocket of your bag or coat. That way wherever we are we don't have to worry about not being prepared."

"I suppose you have a matching bottle?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Almost, this one's raspberry flavored, mine's strawberry." (2)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and smiled slightly. "A warbler feather."

"Not just any warbler, Pavarotti. I found it on my coat after I drove home from your house one day. It was above my bulletin board and I thought you might like it as a reminder," Blaine explained.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes and squeezing his hand. (3)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and laughed. "I think you might have a bigger obsession than me."

Blaine shook his head. "No I've only been wearing them for the past four years or so. "You've been wearing them all your life."

"I've never worn one on my finger before though," Kurt said taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on. "Now I have to coordinate my outfits to two bowties. You've just added 15 minutes to my morning routine."

"No, you can wear this bowtie on your finger and then wear a regular tie with your outfit," Blaine told him.

"Any reason why?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"You know I miss Dalton's uniforms because of the ties. It was a lot easier to bring you close," Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him to him so their bodies were pressed together. Kurt's breath hitched and he leaned in to kiss Blaine only to find him gone and waving as he walked down the hall. (4)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and froze. "Blaine…" he breathed, bring a hand up to his mouth.

"You know I love you, and that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I think we're too young to actually get engaged. I want to wait and do that when I know we can get married soon after. So this is a promise ring. I promise to always love you, to always be there for you, and to one day marry you, and spend the rest of our lives together," Blaine said firmly, but quietly.

Kurt wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Blaine, it's beautiful. I love it. I love you," he pulled Blaine close in a hug, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. Pulling away he carefully placed the ring on his finger. "Perfect," he said looking up at Blaine.

Blaine put an arm around his shoulder and led them down the hall. "You are."(5)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside a bit confused and amused. "A ring made out of gum wrappers?"

Blaine nodded. "I wanted to get you a real ring or something else nice, but you know I don't have money right now, so I figured a homemade gift would be okay. I wanted to get you a promise ring, so you would have it before you went to NY, so you wouldn't forget me."

"Blaine I'm not going to forget you," Kurt interrupted. "I love it. I don't need an expensive ring or even a cheap one to remember you. This will be better. I can think of you and the fact that you took the time to make it for me," Kurt placed the ring on his finger, smiling when it fit. "Perfect," he said showing it off. Blaine wrapped him in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." (6)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and raised an eyebrow. "Going back to your childhood Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "You didn't really think I was going to give you your gift early did you?"

Kurt pouted. "I had hope," he took the pipe cleaner ring out of the box and put it on his finger. "I'm impressed you were able to coordinate it to my outfit."

"Well it helped that you've been wearing my clothes this week," Blaine admitted.

"I like that they smell like you," Kurt said hugging Blaine close and breathing in his scent. "Forgot how much these itched," he said as they pulled apart, itching his finger.

"You don't have to wear it. I promise you're actual gift won't bother you," Blaine told him.

Kurt carefully took the ring off and gave it to Blaine to hold for a moment. Then he pulled his gloves on he had been wearing earlier in the day. He had forgotten to put them back on after gym. Taking the ring back, he slipped it back on his finger over his glove. "There. Problem solved," Blaine grinned and grabbed his hand squeezing it. (7)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and smiled. "Where on earth did you find a bowtie with the letters "K" and "B" on it?

"Internet is a wonderful thing. I also have a matching one," Blaine told him.

Kurt laughed. "We're not wearing them the same day."

Blaine shook his head. "No, we aren't an old married couple yet. When we're 85 with grandchildren we can wear them. I figured you could wear yours one day and I'll wear mind the next. See if anyone notices and gossips about it."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Santana already things we've combined our closets. I told her it was impossible because there wasn't enough room."

Blaine laughed. "We're going to have to find an apartment with a whole room for a closet in NY."

"Not for a few years. First year you have to live in the dorms," Kurt complained.

"You'll survive. Maybe your roommate will let you use part of his closet," Blaine said.

"I can't wait for my 2nd year. Then I know my roommate will share his closet," Kurt said nudging Blaine.

"Yes, my first year will be nice. I'll have a roommate I get along with and can share his clothes and closet," Blaine agreed. Kurt smiled, happy for now and for the future. (8)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and hesitated. "Aren't you supposed to hang mistletoe?"

Blaine waved a hand. "Yea, but Mercedes just held it over Finn and Rachel, so I thought I could hold it over you, or you could over me and then we could kiss."

"So basically you just want an excuse to kiss in school," Kurt clarified.

Blaine nodded. Kurt rolled his eyes and took the mistletoe out of the box and held it between him and Blaine. "Come here," he said pulling Blaine in and slowly kissing him. Blaine sighed and relaxed as he kissed Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. "Satisfied?"

"For now," Blaine agreed stepping back. "Next time I want to hold it over you."

It won't work unless you grow a few inches." Santana said as she walked by.

"I'm only an inch and a half shorter than Kurt!" Blaine yelled back in defense. Kurt just laughed and pulled him off to class. (9)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and sucked in a breath. "Blaine…" he said looking up and then looked down to see Blaine on one knee. "Blaine!" he yelled looking around at the crowd that was slowly forming.

"Kurt, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're still in high school, but I want to give you this ring so people will know you and I are together. I ask you Kurt now, will you marry me?" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and smiling.

Kurt stood there, his mouth hanging open. Blaine had just asked him to marry him in front of the entire school, or at least the people in the hallway. He wanted to marry Blaine, yes. "Yes," he said. "Yes of course I'll marry you."

Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt, then took the ring out of the box and put it on his finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said before kissing him again. (10)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and gasped. "Oh Blaine, it's beautiful," he slowly took out the blue and green glass pin.

"It was my grandmothers. My grandfather got it for her for their 20th wedding anniversary. She gave it to me before she died to give to the person I loved one day," Blaine told him.

"I love it, I love you," Kurt said carefully putting the pin on his shirt. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful, it matches your yes," Blaine complimented him.

"Good. I already have 10 outfit combinations I want to wear with this. I'm glad it goes with my natural physical appearance too," Kurt grinned and squeezed Blaine's hand. (11)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and shut the box again quickly with a yelp. "What is that?"

"I would hope you would know what it is, considering you have on and seem to like mine," Blaine told him.

"No I know, but what is it doing in there. You didn't become a Unic did you? I knew letting you watch 'The History of the World' was a bad idea," Kurt ranted.

Blaine laughed. "No, I'm not a unic. It's basically a dildo made exactly like mine. You were saying how much you were going to miss me next year and that none of the toys you had were ever the same. So I got one that is the same, or as close as it can be without me becoming a unic."

Kurt stared at Blaine. Part of him was a bit weirder out, but a bigger part of him liked the idea, a part that was growing bigger as he thought of it. "I don't think thank you is the right response."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not looking for a thank you, no."

"How about I say I want to skip the rest of the day and find out if it is the same and then I want you to come over later so I can adequately compare and have correct answer?" Kurt suggested.

"Or we could both skip now and you could try later when you're on your own to compare?" Blaine countered.

Kurt nodded and grabbed his hand before running out to his car. (12)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't put this on and have you be my present."

"Well I thought it was obvious without doing that," Blaine admitted.

"It's a bowtie too," Kurt happily said.

Blaine nodded. "I have a matching one for my neck."

Kurt felt his mouth go dry. A bowtie around Blaine's neck and cock, with Kurt in control. "When do I get to use my present?"

"Whenever you want, it has a no limit, no return policy," Blaine grinned.

Kurt nodded and led Blaine out of school to his car. No limits it might have and Kurt wanted to take advantage of it right away. (13)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and coughed in nervousness. "Were we running low?"

Blaine shook his head. "Read the label."

"Strawberry flavored," Kurt slowly said. "You want to…?"

"Only if you do. I thought this might make it better," Blaine softly said.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "But we don't really need them."

Blaine paused and then said. "It can be a bit more stimulating I think. The first few times we can use these in case we're early."

"You're faith in your and my first time abilities is pretty high," Kurt commented.

"Well I have no doubt based on previous experiences with your moth on me, but more of the fact that even just thinking about your moth on me brings me closer faster than anything. I don't want to hurt you," Blaine took Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at him and nodded. "I think it's a good idea. When do you want to try them?"

"Tonight?" Blaine asked eager.

Kurt laughed. "All right, should I bring the regular condoms too?" Blaine nodded. "We still really don't need them."

"Have you seen how full one is? I want to not have to use one too, but I don't want to have to explain to my parents any more stains than necessary," Blaine told him.

"This is where I'm glad to do my own laundry including my sheets," Kurt commented.

"My mom refuses. It's because she knows and she's trying to catch us and then give me a lecture on how if I was with a girl I wouldn't have to worry about things like that," Blaine said.

Kurt stared at him aghast. "That's horrible and disgusting."

Blaine nodded. "I agree. In another few years we'll have our own place. Then it won't matter and we can stain the sheets a much as we want."

"As much as we can afford you mean. If it doesn't come out we buy another set and I only buy the best," Kurt reminded him. Blaine just squeezed his hand and smiled. (14)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and frowned. "There's just a red square of paper."

"Take it out," Blaine suggested.

Kurt did so and then saw that it was actually folded over and fairly thick. He found a seam and checked with Blaine before slowly unfolding the paper. He kept unfolding, a maze that he didn't even begin to understand. Kurt's eyes widened as there didn't seem to be an end or form to the paper. Finally he got to the end and held the piece of paper in front of him. It was then he realized he had it upside down. He blushed and turned it right side up.

The paper was cut into the shape of a heart, one side had Kurt and the other Blaine. It was big enough to cover Kurt's chest. "It's cute," Kurt said smiling at Blaine. "I'm amazed you were able to fit it into the box at all."

"I can't. That's the point. I love you too much to be able to put my love in a box. I try, but it just wants to get out and make itself known. I'll never be able to contain it and I don't want to. I love you forever and too big to even describe," Blaine gushed.

Kurt smiled wider and hugged him. "Thank you Blaine. I love you too, just as much." (15)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and raised his eyebrows. "That's the smallest CD I have ever seen."

"It's actually a DVD. You have to promise not to get mad. The other weekend when we had the house to ourselves I sort of hid a video camera and filmed us," Blaine admitted. "I thought you could take it with you next year to watch when you were along and missing me, us."

Kurt wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't mad. He was a bit annoyed that Blaine had filmed it without telling him, but if Kurt had known he would have been too nervous to do anything. Kurt liked that he would be able to see Blaine, but he didn't really feel comfortable seeing himself. He usually closed his eyes when Blaine wasn't there and imagined him. This was a way for him to see Blaine and really see what he did that made Blaine want him and fall apart under him. He wouldn't be able to do those things to him over Skype. "I'm not mad," he finally said and Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "I think it's a good idea. I'm glad you didn't tell me. If I had known it wouldn't have worked. You have a copy too, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course. I've waited to use it before I gave it to you. I wanted you to know."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. What do you say we watch it tonight, together?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, please."

"Depending on how it turns out maybe we should make another one," Kurt suggested. He wouldn't mind having more of Blaine to watch next year. Blaine's smile told him Blaine wouldn't mind having more of Kurt either. (16)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and then looked up at Blaine puzzled. "What's it a key to?"

"That is the key to my heart. You already have my heart, but I wanted to give you a key so you would always know."

"Aww, you're sweet. So it doesn't open anything?" Kurt asked to make sure.

"Look under the tissue paper." Blaine told him.

Kurt did and pulled out a beautiful heart shaped locket. "Blaine," he breathed. He carefully took the key and put it into the hole on the heart. Inside was a picture of him and Blaine on one side and just a picture of Blaine on the other.

"Take good care of my heart when you're in NY," Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded. "Always. Mine will still be here in Ohio. I'll need this to not be heartbroken."

Blaine hugged him close. "They'll be together soon enough," Kurt nodded and didn't let go of Blaine. (17)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and yelled, "Blaine! I thought you said you didn't get me socks?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm not giving you your present till Christmas. You say Rachel's going all Grinch, but you keep asking for presents too."

Kurt pouted. "I only ask you, and I don't expect you to get me five gifts or anything expensive. I just really want to know what it is and I want to give you yours."

"And you can still wait till Christmas for all of that. For now enjoy the socks," Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled reluctantly and took a closer look at the socks. "Wait…are these the socks from the Warbler Gap Attack?"

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe?"

"You are horrible Blaine Anderson! Why would you give me a gift you bought after serenading another guy?" Kurt yelled.

"I need to get rid of them! They just sit in my drawer and stare at me every time I open it. I feel so much regret and some mornings I can barely move. It's only the knowledge that I figured things out and have you that I'm able to move on," Blaine dramatically proclaimed.

Kurt just stared at him one eyebrow raised.

"We could have a ceremonial burning for them?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt relented and wrapped himself around Blaine's arm before walking down the hallway. "You're lucky I love you. And I've been wanting to burn these socks since you bought them. I mean argyle, really Blaine?"

"They were the first pair I could grab!"

Kurt laughed and was glad once again Blaine hadn't serenaded him that day. It was much more fun being able to embarrass him without being embarrassed himself. (18)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and took a moment to read. "One day pass to Disney Magic Kingdom?"

Blaine nodded. "My parents want to take us on a trip during Spring Break to Florida. We're going to other places but I told them if we didn't go to Disney at least for one day I wouldn't come on the trip at all."

"Oh my gosh this is too much! Blaine I can't let you give me this for Christmas," Kurt hurried to say.

"I'm not, my parents are. They want to get to know you better, but since they're always at work and traveling for work it's hard. This way they get to take a break from work and get to know you. We also get to spend a whole week with our own hotel room every night," Blaine told him.

Kurt's eyebrows raised at that. "Really? Well, maybe I can be talked into going."

Blaine grinned hugging Kurt. "I can't wait! We'll get to visit Cinderella's castle, and Ariel's grotto, and I'm singing to you at each on so just accept it now and promise to sing 'A Whole New World' with me on the magic carpet ride."

Kurt groaned. "No Blaine, no singing."

"Yes Kurt, yes. This will be our one day to ourselves. My parents aren't coming," Blaine told him.

"You chose to spend a day of just us at a theme park for 8 year olds instead of at home in bed?" Kurt scoffed.

"We always are at home in bed. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Next time we'll have 8 year olds of our own. It will make me very happy though. I promise to make you just as happy when we get back to our room," Blaine promised.

"All right, we'll go and sing," Kurt agreed.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered and kissed him before doing a victory dance in the hallway.

Kurt just shook his head wondering how he had ever fallen for such a big kid like Blaine. (19)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and his eyes widened. He slowly touched the material and a smile crept onto his face. "These are soft."

Blaine nodded. "I thought we could try again. These ones won't hurt you like your Officer Krupkee ones," Blaine softly massaged Kurt's wrist. The marks were gone now, but he still felt bad for it. Though to be fair neither he or Kurt had realized the handcuffs had been bruising and cutting his wrists till afterwards.

"Maybe we can try something different too," Kurt said.

"Oh?" Blaine asked and then, "_Oh,_" as he caught on to Kurt's gaze between Blaine's wrists and the handcuffs. "Yea we can do that too. You still have the costume right?"

"Of course. I made it. I wasn't going to leave it at the school for dust to collect on it. If Broadway doesn't work I need samples for fashion as my back up. But more important than that I have the props and accessories to the uniform," Kurt told him.

"The hat and baton?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Maybe I can decorate the baton to match," He said thoughtfully.

"Just remember what you want to use the baton for," Blaine said, not wanting rhinestones or glue in certain places.

Kurt looked at Blaine like he wouldn't have something safe. He didn't want to hurt Blaine or himself. These handcuffs would hopefully work to avoid hurting them. (20)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and squealed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said hugging Blaine. "Now I can get the shoes I wanted, and the scar and the jacket I know will look wonderful on you and that new necklace for Carole and the dress for Rachel and tie for Finn."

"There's only 100 dollars on it!" Blaine interrupted.

"yes, but I'll have at least one more from my dad and probably another 2 or 3 from my relatives. It was established early on that this was the easiest gift to give me besides cash," Kurt explained.

"I want o go with you when you use mine. I want you to use it only on you and I want you to get something you can wear when we're together," Blaine insisted.

"I want to surprise you though. I like wearing new outfits for you," Kurt said.

"You can still surprise me with it. Just at the store instead of when we go out," Blaine paused and then went on. "It also doesn't have to be something you would wear out."

"But if I wouldn't wear it out where would I wear it for us oh," Kurt said in understanding. "You have something in mind?"

Blaine nodded. "If you're comfortable with them. If not then you can get something else."

"All right. We'll go together and get something we both like, for us," Kurt took Blaine's hand and squeezed it, Blaine smiled. (21)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and couldn't decide whether to smile or frown. "It's too big for my finger," he said picking the ring up and sliding it back and forth to show. There was a visible space between his finger and the ring.

"I guess it really was a knock off," Blaine sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"The ring. It was supposed to be the one ring from 'The Lord of the Rings,"'Blaine explained.

"Wait…you bought me a ring from a movie I only sat through to stare at Elijah Wood's eyes?" Kurt asked.

"You said you liked the movie!" Blaine protested.

"I did, but I originally only agreed for Elijah," Kurt admitted. "Explain this though," Kurt shook the box with the ring loose inside.

"I bought it online and thought maybe it would work if you didn't know what it was," Blaine said.

"Really Blaine?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

Blaine nodded, his head turned down, then he looked up and smiled. "It's from a Lord of the Rings board game I have, you'll get your real present on Christmas."

Kurt glared and thrust the box back at Blaine. "You're mean," he said walking away.

Blaine laughed and followed wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and kissing him on the cheek. "You still love me."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Against my better judgment," he snuggled into Blaine's side and smiled. (22)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and pulled out a dog tag. "Blaine, why does this dog tag say Bradshaw and have my address on it?"

"He's your Christmas present!" Blaine happily said.

"Blaine," Kurt warned.

"My neighbor can't take care of his dog anymore and my parents refuse to let him live with us, so I talked to your dad and he said Bradshaw could live with you," Blaine explained.

"Bradshaw's the dog you walk Sunday mornings?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yea, he's the sweetest dog ever. I've already told him he's not allowed in your room or to chew your shoes. He agreed to behave as long as I promised to come over every Sunday morning to walk him with you."

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "I can't wait to meet Bradshaw then."

"Good, we're picking him up after school and taking him to your place," Blaine told him.

Kurt shook his head and accepted it. He was going to have a dog. At least Finn would have someone to play with. (23)

* * *

Kurt took it and slowly opened it. He looked inside and laughed a bit. "Why are you giving me Taylor Lautner for Christmas? I would think you wouldn't want to have any competition."

"You said you wanted him on your bucket list. Since we're crossing off firsts I thought it would be a good gift," Blaine said. "I wanted to give you him and say that I'm really happy you chose me when you could have any guy like him. I don't quite know why, but somehow you think I'm better, and I'm really happy about that."

"Of course I want you. Blaine have you looked at yourself? You're gorgeous. Before Santana came out she kept asking where her straight copy was," Kurt told him.

"I'm so glad she hasn't meant my brother," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Really Blaine if anyone should be glad for being chosen it's me. I'm not what people want, but somehow you want me. So thank you."

"Kurt you're beautiful. A bunch of guys would want you," Blaine said empathetically.

Kurt shook his head. "No, everyone looks at you, the guys at Scandals, Sebastian, Chandler."

"Well I don't want any of them. I only want you. And they know they have no chance with you because of how gorgeous you are," Blaine assured him.

Kurt smiled. "I think we should stop talking and go home and show each other just how great we are. I want you to know and…I want you to show me."

"Okay," Blaine said kissing him.

"You take my breath away." Kurt said breaking the kiss. "Come on," they walked out hand in hand, loving each other and going to show it. (24)

* * *

"So which one are you actually going to air?" Chris asked sitting down after an exhausting afternoon of filming. After the first few takes he realized Darren and Ryan were trying to get him to break character as payback for Chris torturing Darren during Glee Live that summer. Chris had gone along and not given in.

"You'll find out when the episode airs. Good job though," Ryan told him walking away.

"Do you know which one they're putting in?" Chris asked Darren.

Darren shook his head. "No. I know which ones they're not using."

Chris laughed. "Clearly. I'm surprised they let you do anything like that."

"I followed what the fans wanted," Darren grinned.

"Oh gosh, if they only knew this footage existed," Chris shook his head.

Darren nodded. "Coffee?"

Chris agreed getting up. He loved his job.

* * *

Kurt woke up and frowned. He kept dreaming about Blaine giving him a Christmas present in school. They had already planned on getting together the 26th to exchange gifts. Both their families had been adamant on no boyfriends or girlfriends after 5pm Christmas Eve till the morning of the 26th. Kurt had been a bit upset, but he did want to spend Christmas with his dad, Carole, and Finn. It would be the last one before Kurt and Finn went to NY. They considered giving each other presents early on the 24th but both agreed they wanted the time to spend together as well.

So where were these dreams coming from? He blamed Rachel and Finn. Finn kept giving Rachel gifts in the school hallway. Kurt was a bit jealous. If he and Blaine tried they would probably get pushed into a locker or slushied. At the very least someone would yell something derogatory at them. Kurt only had a few more months thankfully and then he would be out of that hell hole and in wonderful NY.

Kurt got up and began getting ready for the day. He smiled as he picked out his outfit. He had gone through Blaine's closet and helped him update his wardrobe. He had borrowed a few pieces that he couldn't pass up. Blaine had just smiled and said he liked it when Kurt wore his clothes. Blaine had wanted to borrow some of Kurt's clothes, but Kurt had so far refused. He had started making a list of things he wanted Blaine to wear and after Christmas planned on letting him borrow them. He could already see them in NY, having one big walk in closet and wearing the same clothes.

Kurt went to school and met Blaine between classes. He looked down the hall and saw Rachel and Finn exchanging gifts again. Well more Finn giving Rachel presents. "Since when did Rachel become such a present whore?" Kurt scoffed as they walked down the hall. "When I told her to give Finn a small list of ideas I didn't mean for her to go all Grinch."

"I don't think Finn can even afford half of it, so I'm sure he'll either pick the cheapest thing or come up with something else," Blaine assured him.

"Something better than socks I hope," Kurt hinted.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't get you socks."

"Because you never wear any?" Brittany asked walking by. Santana grabbed her hand and kept pulling her down the hallway.

Blain and Kurt looked after them for a moment and then turned back to each other. "So what did you get me?" Kurt asked.

"You'll find out on the 26th," Blaine said. "Don't worry though, I know you'll love it."

"Well at least I didn't have to give you a list, or you give me one. I can't wait for you to open your present!" Kurt said clapping his hands.

Blaine laughed. "I can't wait either. See you at Glee?" Blaine asked as they arrived at Kurt's classroom. Blaine's was around the corner. Kurt nodded and gave him a hug. "Love you," Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Love you too," Kurt whispered back.

They smiled and went to their separate classrooms, both excited for the 26th and being able to give each other gifts they would love.

* * *

AN: Corresponding gifts to the numbers.

1. cock ring

2. lube

3. feather from Pav

4. Bow tie ring

5. Promise ring

6. Gum wrapper ring

7. pipe cleaner ring

8. bow tie

9. mistletoe

10. engagement ring

11. pin

12. dick in a box

13. bow tie cock ring

14. strawberry flavoured condom

15. love too big to fit in a box

16. DVD of them

17. key to his heart

18. socks

19. 1 day pass to Disney Magic Kingdom

20. Furry handcuffs

21. Macy's gift card

22. the "One" Ring

23. puppy

24. Taylor Lautner


End file.
